Love Isn't a Maybe Thing
by Haloxoxo
Summary: "You didn't love her." Affairs can be costly, but they most importantly can be deadly. They leave one with false hopes and yearning for a love they will never have fully. Alicia Rivera knows what it is like to always be second best. But she is sick of being second best when it comes to him. Will she move on? Or will he finally love only her? One-shot. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer, I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Lisi Harrison is the proud owner of them! I also don't own either quotes!**

**So I found this quote on tumblr and I really liked it so I thought I would write a one-shot on it. I know I should probably get to updating those other stories, but this really came to me and I just needed to write it. **

**Bold: quote**

**Bold/Italic: Flashback**

Times New Roman: Present

_Italic: Quote_

* * *

**You didn't love her,**

"Baby, why can't you just breakup with her for me?" the Spanish beauty asked.

Alicia Rivera has been used to being his mistress, because she has never been good enough to be the Queen. However, she has grown tired of always being second best to Massie Block, and now more than ever does Alicia want to finally be number one.

"You know why." He said flatly, but that isn't a good enough answer for Alicia. She knows that Massie is too, "Sweet" in his eyes to break her heart, but to Alicia she is too much of "Threat" to destroy.

"You don't love her, you never did. So why are you holding onto her?"

**You just didn't want to be alone,**

"You don't know my feelings towards her and you will never understand." And with that said he zipped up his pants, pulled on his shirt and left.

Alicia couldn't feel anymore like a whore than she already does. It wasn't supposed to mature into anything serious. This affair was supposed to be just that, but then she started to fall increasingly for him.

She had grown to understand him as a person, and when she realized she loved him she couldn't bear to live without him in her life. She felt guilty for betraying her best friend, but she didn't know how to break the news.

She knows that he loves Massie, but he loves her too. How can she keep him if she reveals their secret? She doesn't want to be left all alone.

**Or maybe she was just good for your ego,**

They had their daily routine where he would come over to her house at midnight and they would fool around for a couple hours before he would leave her at three in the morning.

She was used to him not being there when she woke up, because she knew that he had gone back to Massie to spend the morning with her. It broke her heart to think he always leaves her for her best friend, but she can't think about that. She can only relish in the short time she has with him.

"I think you should stay tonight, and by tonight I mean, the whole night."

"We both know why I can't do that. Massie will become suspicious more than she is already is, and you have to get used to the fact at the end of the day, I am her's and you are only my mistress." His words killed her, but she couldn't let him see that.

**Or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life,**

He didn't stay that night, and they didn't speak to each other for two weeks after that night. His words had cut wounds into her bleeding heart, and she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of hurting her. She knew she needed to move on and away from him, but as soon as she did, he had come running back. He would never admit it, but he needed her.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said, but this isn't easy for me either to love two women at the same time." It wasn't the apology she was hoping for, but she accepted it.

She has always accepted his imperfections, and his malicious ways. She loved him, and when you love someone, you are blinded by their flaws.

"I missed you." Alicia said, but he didn't ever say he missed her too.

It wasn't like him to show affection for her, but she knew that he did care. Why else would he come back to her?

"You make me happy. I'm grateful, you have forgiven me." He said, and it was her confirmation that he truly does, love her. He may never say it, but he shows it by his actions. And we all know that actions speak louder than words, right?

**You didn't love her,**

Alicia was so ecstatic that they had fallen back into their regular routine again, but she was also itching for more than he could give her. She was yearning for him to be her's, but he couldn't do that for her.

"How many times, do I have to tell you that I will not breakup with her, for you to really get it through that thick skull of yours?" He said angrily as he continued to grab his clothes that were scattered around her bedroom.

"Okay, that is the last time I will ask you." Alicia sighed as she pulled on her jeans. She has realized he won't leave Massie for her.

"Don't be upset about this, baby I love you but I just physically can't breakup with Massie." He said as he tried his best to cushion the blow.

She continued to button up her red Ralph Lauren shirt, and fixed her hair because she is over him not loving her. She is done with being second best. She is done with being apart of a clique that secretly hates her. Above all she is done with loving someone she will never have fully.

"I understand, you don't love me."

**Because you don't destroy people you love,**

Alicia Rivera had managed to pack up all her belongings in one night, and as she took one last look at her room, the memories flooded her mind.

**_"Cam, I don't think we should be doing this." She whimpered as he kissed her roughly again. It was the first time the had ever been with each other, but it wouldn't be the last. _**

**_"Alicia, you are so gorgeous." He whispered and she melted inside, because he was the one person who ever truly made her feel beautiful inside and out._**

She had gotten lost in his one green and one blue pair of eyes, and his way of words had stolen her away from reality. She lost herself to him, and she couldn't imagine life without him, but she is going to realize that he wasn't her true love. Their love wasn't real love.

Alicia had managed to convince her parents it would be best if she left New York for good, and move to Spain. In Spain she could be anything she wanted to be, and for once in her life she didn't have to be second best.

_"We were hooked when we woke. We had arms for each other. But I yearned to resume. My dreams for another."-Roman Payne._

* * *

**Love if you would submit a review since this is the first time, I ever wrote Alicia and also first time of writing a perspective on an affair. Hope this was worthy of your time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer, I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Lisi Harrison is the proud owner of them! I also don't own either quotes!**

**Upon having some requests to add on to this one-shot, I have decided to do two more chapters. One, in Massie's perspective and one in Cam's perspective. This way you get all three views on the affair, and it didn't feel right letting Cam almost get away with it. **

**P.S.**

**Sorry if this isn't well written, I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days, because of this I have had not a lot of sleep. So if some sentences aren't grammatically correct then it is because of lack of sleep. **

* * *

**_Dear Massie,_**

Massie Block could recognize that handwriting from anywhere, it belonged to her best friend, Alicia Rivera. At first the news of Alicia moving away was shocking to everyone especially Massie, because as far as Massie knew Alicia loved New York and everything about it along with everyone in the great big city.

**_How do you tell your best friend something like this? I know that we used to tell each other everything, but there is something that I hid from you, and for a good reason. If you ever knew the truth, you wouldn't have talked to me ever again. I guess, I couldn't handle knowing you hated me so, I moved away._**

Massie's brows furrowed in confusion as she read the first paragraph of the letter. 'What is she is hiding from me?' Massie's mind began to wander. They were supposed to be best friends, and yet somehow they lost touch with one another and became just comforts in each other's lives.

Sure, Claire had taken priority in Massie's life but that didn't mean Massie didn't value Alicia as a friend. Of course the girls had their fights, but they always remained to be best friends after everything. Claire, had nothing compared to Alicia, but everyone likes something new and that is what Claire was to Massie.

**_Before, I tell you my secret, I want to remind you of how we became best friends. It was Kindergarten and the whole class was coloring pictures. We were seated at the same table, but we didn't know each other yet. I admire your light blue Ella Moss dress, because it meant you were girly, but I never confessed that detail to you ever. We both reached at the same time for the purple crayon, and the teacher was about to come over to breakup the fight before it could start. However she didn't need to, because you let me have the purple crayon even though it meant you had to use the brown crayon. After that day, we had become the very best of friends, and we even managed to have our parents become good friends as well._**

Massie nearly teared up at the memory that they both had become so fond of. She never told Alicia the reason why, she gave her the purple crayon that day, and Alicia never asked. It was their own little secret.

It hadn't struck Massie that the Spanish beauty had been by her side for this many of years. Although no one really thinks about growing up too fast, because we are all distracted by wanting to be older that we forget to enjoy the little time we have to be young.

They are already heading into their senior year at Octavian Country Day High School.

Has time really gone by this fast? It even made Massie feel a little nausea as she thought about how after next year, she will be by herself discovering who she truly is and hopefully making life-long friends. Drama? Sure, drama might still be apart of her life, but even now drama seems less and less appealing or satisfying to the Queen.

**_Although I had tried to take over and steal your crown many failed attempts, that still couldn't break our friendship. I always thought we had such a strong bond, and I never doubted that for one second that you my true friend. I wish that had stopped me from doing what I've done. _**

Massie remembered vividly of Alicia and Olivia Ryan or faux-Olivia as the Pretty Committee called her, tried to steal Massie's crown. It was a feasible attempt, but that didn't mean it had no affect at all the Queen.

It had made her question everything she did, because more and more people were starting to figure out that she was a fake. She had faked her way to popularity and had made sure to end up on top. She had managed to mask her emotions so it seemed as though she was unbreakable, but the truth underneath she cared a little too much.

Layne Abeley? Massie only made fun of the nerd, because she was everything that Massie wish she could be. Sure, Layne didn't have the fashion sense or knowledge that Massie had possessed, but she had so much more than that. Layne was confident in her nerdy-skin, and she never backed down to Massie. This ultimate stand-off between the two rivals, had earned the respect of Massie to Layne Abeley the Loser Beyond Repair and Layne had grown to understand the Queen more than the Queen's fellow royal friends had.

**_I love-no, I am in love with Cameron James Fisher. I am so terribly sorry, but I never planned to fall in love with him. I was only supposed to be his mistress, but he grew to be much more than some casual fuck. I didn't know how to break the news to you._**

Pain, had consumed Massie's body, mind, and soul as she felt the scalding tears stream down her face and fall down onto the letter. How could she not see it? How could she not see that the man she has loved for three years was cheating on her?

She felt as though she was a pawn in gigantic chess game, and she had just been outdone by her unworthy of an opponent. For once in her life, Alicia Rivera had managed to find a way to end an otherwise perfect friendship.

It was so wrong; this isn't supposed to happen to people like her. Her best friend isn't supposed to betray her, and her boyfriend isn't supposed to love anyone else except her.

Massie felt her throat tighten up as she pressed on to finish the letter that has ruined her otherwise perfect life.

**_But guess what? After everything I tried to do, to win him over he still chose you. You win, Massie, but that isn't a big surprise because you have always won. How does it feel to be the one always hurting? I managed to sneak my way into your boyfriend's heart, and you had no idea. It was about time karma was served to you. _**

Win? What had she won? The pleasure of having a man that was a cheater for her boyfriend? Or had she won the game of being the girl who was clueless? As far as Massie is concerned, she hasn't won anything at all. She didn't want to be a winner in this vicious game.

What really sickened Massie, was how Alicia did this as revenge of Massie stealing boys away from the Pretty Committee for the last seven years. It had sickened her, because she didn't always have the boyfriend and she had the fair share of liking someone who didn't like you in the slightest way.

Hadn't Alicia seen how much she had changed the last three years? It was a surprise to everyone, but Massie had let go of her controlling and dictating ways for once and all. She had let the Pretty Committee have full reins on heir own lives, and she became a little nicer to the rest of the student body. She hadn't do anything vicious enough to deserve this kind of pain.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Alicia Maria Rivera._**

Hatred, erupted from Massie's veins and she knows that Alicia will never be anything more than a slut in her eyes as of this day and so on. No true friend would ever treat their best friend this way, but a slut would do exactly this.

"This isn't fair" Massie whispered, as she fell down to her knees and started to cry. Weakness, wasn't her fear anymore, because that fear has now been replaced with a fear of falling in love.

_Death seems euphoric to Queen right now, because anything even death is better than this gut wrenching pain that had devoured her heart._

* * *

**Obviously I love writing Massie, and I hope I portrayed her as a senior pretty well for you Massie Block lover's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Disclaimer, I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Lisi Harrison is the proud owner of them! So below are the ideas of quotes I could have used, but obviously I went with option three because I wrote this poem awhile back on cheating and it couldn't have fit this story any better. **

Option 1:

Games will be played, hearts will be broken, tears will fall, people will change and rumors will spread. But life will always go on.

Option 2:

I will wait for you because, honestly I don't want anyone else.

Option 3:

Write it yourself.

* * *

**A hallow hole left open for the world to see,**

It had been two weeks, since Alicia Rivera had delivered the letter which had torn the Queen to pieces. The letter contained a secret, no one had foresaw coming and that secret would be the biggest betrayal of them all.

Alicia Rivera had managed to trick the Queen's loyal boyfriend into sleeping with her, and the fool ended up falling in love with his girlfriend's best friend. All the while, Massie had no idea of the affair, and was blindsided by the confession.

**A tragedy unfolded in front of an audience**,

Massie Block had to decided to breakup with Cam Fisher in front of the wandering eyes of people eating their lunch, dazed and confused of why the Queen would breakup with Mr. Perfect boyfriend.

_"Massie, don't do this." Cam begged, for Massie to stay with him._

_Sure, he made the mistake of having an affair with her best friend, but he didn't ever want to lose Massie over it. He loves Massie more than anything in his life, but his hormones weren't met by Massie so he did the rightful thing and got his pleasure somewhere else. _

_"Save it, for someone who actually gives a fuck. We're over Cam, and you should be happy because now you can go have sex with any girl with a vagina." Massie stabbed bitterly, before she fled the cafeteria leaving Cam, and everyone else time to digest what exactly had just happened before their own eyes. _

**A heart on it's last whim dangling down from the ceiling,**

It's was obvious to anyone who had a pair of eyes to see how much the Queen was breaking after she had kicked her true King out of the Royal Society of Westchester. Cam Fisher did his best to try to make it up to Massie, but nothing he did would fix her broken heart.

He betrayed her, and that is something not even Massie can forgive and forget.

**A moment of absence.**

Cam Fisher spotted the Queen out of school all alone at the park nearby her house. He walked over to talk to her, but he quickly noticed something off. The Queen was holding some sort of letter in her hands.

Cam stood there from afar as he watched the Queen tear the letter into pieces right before his very own eyes. He didn't try to stop her, and he didn't comfort her instead he took a moment of absence to think about his life.

The Queen had walked away, before he had the guts to talk to her, and that would be the last time she would be alone.

**The world had become too dark,**

Cam Fisher watched the Queen of his school march her way through the hallways with venom in her eyes, and no one dared to mess with the Queen knowing fairly well she was out for blood. Cam, also noticed how the brunette's amber eyes had lost their sparkle to them, but no one else had seen this because they were all too caught up with their own lives.

**The dreams of an innocence became overwhelming,**

Massie Block had lost her virginity to some random college guy at a frat party she had attended over the weekend. Cam had heard the news via Facebook, but he didn't know if he should trust the sources. He needed to know the truth, to the rumors so he had asked her.

_"Did you sleep with some guy at a frat party?" Cam asked as he pulled Massie away from her mini-entourage outside the high school's front lawn._

_"I didn't sleep with a random guy, I slept with your best friend." The Queen said with a smirk etched on her face._

Cam regretted later asking her, because the truth was more painful than the rumors had been.

**The exceptions of the many became overbearing,**

Cam Fisher was excepted to fight his best friend in front of his true love to win her over again, but he couldn't do it. Cam Fisher couldn't fight his best friend, because he knew that he had deserved it.

_"Fisher, you are smart for not fighting me because Massie wouldn't take you back either way." Derrick Harrington spat as he pushed past Cam to join the Queen for their next class together. _

Cam knew it wasn't a winnable fight.

**The heart soon lost it's spark.**

It has been two months since Massie Block broke up with him, and he slowly felt his heart breaking more and more each day. Every time he saw her with his now ex-best friend, his heart would ache a little more each time.

_"Cam get over Massie. She is over you, and it is time for you to bounce back and make all the girls swoon like they used to whenever you walked by." Kemp Hurley said, as they walked to class together. _

_"This weekend will be the weekend I bounce back to being bad-boy Cam that makes the girls go weak in the knees." Cam promised that he would go back to being the same old guy, but saying and doing are two different things. _

Cam will rebound, but his heart has lost it's spark.

**A secret buried underneath,**

Another month had passed by since the breakup, and Cam had gone back to being the same old bad boy he was before. Massie, on the other hand was back to being the evil witch she was before Cam had melted the ice off of her heart. Soon, the pair would be reunited to talk about the lie that had spilt them apart.

_"I have to know, why did you cheat on me?" Massie asked, one night she had sneaked out of her house to talk to Cam. _

_Cam was surprised to find her throwing rocks on his window to gain his attention, and when he had finally woke up he wished he didn't go down to talk to her. He hated seeing her look so beautiful just dressed in her purple Chanel pajamas, and knowing that she was no longer his._

_"I don't know why I did it, but I regret it every day. She wasn't anything compared to you." Cam told her the truth, that she wanted to know all along, but sometimes the truth is confusing._

_"Obviously she was something compared to me, because if she was nothing then you would have walked away in the first place." Massie stabbed one last dagger into Cam Fisher's heart, before she left him there in the cold wind._

Cam regretted letting Alicia ever walk into his life in that way, but what he regretted more was lying to his true love.

**A lie webbed into chaos,**

'Alicia Rivera had taken the easy way out' Thought Cam Fisher as he walked into school for the last time before he would be home-schooled. He couldn't face going to school with Massie every day and watching her fall more and more in love with Derrick every day.

_"Cam, did you hear that Alicia Rivera is coming back to Westchester?" Josh Hotz asked, obviously digging for some more gossip, but unfortunately for Josh, Cam didn't know anything about it._

_"No, but if you see her tell her that I have moved away." Cam said without any hesitation, because he doesn't want Alicia. He never wanted Alicia._

_"I heard that your girlfriend is coming back, you better tell her to learn how to sleep with her eyes open." Massie Block said as she walked up to Cam Fisher's locker to warn him about her evil plans to ruin Alicia._

_"She is not my girlfriend. She was a mistake."_

**A mistake became a problem,**

It was a week later, when Alicia had finally returned to her home roots, and it's been a whole week that Cam Fisher has spent avoiding his ex-flame. Alicia had been on the lookout for Massie, but she wasn't being shy about the fact, she had come back for Cam. She had learned about the breakup and decided it was her time to be number one, but the only problem was, Cam Fisher didn't want her.

_"Hiding in the mall isn't exactly the best spot to hide if you are hiding from Alicia." Massie Block's voice rung into his ear. He turned around to see the Queen along with her minions standing right in front of him; shopping bags in hand._

_"I'm tired of hiding, okay? I asked her to meet me here so I could tell her that all she was to me was a mistake that had become a problem." Cam told her the truth of why he was even in the mall in the first place, but he didn't exactly know why he had told her this information._

_It wasn't like the new information would change anything between them._

_"You think, I was a mistake?" a voice shrilled from behind him, and he spun around to see a raven haired beauty standing directly behind where he stood._

_"I'm sorry, but I never loved you. I just wanted the sex so I had strung you along until I realized you had fallen deeply for me. I just couldn't recuperate those feelings, because I gave away my heart to someone a long time ago."_

**A cheater with sharp teeth,**

Alicia Rivera had ended up running out of the mall with tears streaming down her face, because of the vicious words Cam Fisher had spoken. Massie and her friends didn't run after their old friend to check on her, because they thought she deserved it. Cam did feel bad for humiliating Alicia like that, but he needed her to see he wasn't in love with her it was a game to him.

_"I heard she took the next flight back to Spain"_

_"I heard that she begged Massie for forgiveness."_

_"I heard that Cam didn't want her because she had herpes."_

_Cam had heard the vicious rumors swirl around the internet, but he didn't have the heart to dispel them. After all not even Massie Block had the heart to defend her old best friend, so why should he?_

**The lies would consume the soul,**

A month had passed since Cam had rejected Alicia publicly, and the rumors were still swirling around school. Cam was still home-schooled, but he had heard every gossip news from Josh Hotz, who had become one of his good friends. A lot of lies were also being spread about Cam that almost tempted him to come back to BOCD High to put the rumors to rest, but he thought against it.

_"So Massie is now dating Derrick, but he isn't as great as he seems. I think he is using her just to make you mad." Josh spilled the new gossip to Cam when he had come over after school was finished. _

_"It wouldn't surprise me if he did. I just don't want Massie to get hurt again." Cam said as he handed Josh the black X-box controller. _

_"Then win her back, because Claire has told me multiple times that Massie still loves you, but she wants you to prove to her that you love her." Josh said as he turned on the X-box and began to play Call of Duty._

It's time to either rise and win the love of your life back or to sit back and let the lies consume your soul.

**The secrets would be the poison,**

A week later, Cam Fisher resurfaced at BOCD High, and it wasn't a surprise to anyone but Massie that he had come back to win her over. He made a big mistake, but he is going to prove to her that she is only girl he could love.

_"He has sent me about twelve brown teddy bears, and about fifty white roses." Massie exclaimed to Claire Lyons one day during free period out in the courtyard. _

_Massie obviously had not seen Cam Fisher sitting only one table away from her, and she certainly didn't see him grinning from ear to ear with happiness. His plan of winning her back is in motion. _

_"It seems to me, that he is trying to say he is sorry and that he loves you." Claire told Massie the truth that no one else dared to say._

_"He cheated, Claire! He's lucky that I didn't skin him alive." Massie fumed as she stood up from the table and walked away shaking her head at her best friend._

Cam Fisher should have known winning her back wouldn't be that easy. The secret affair was still poison to Massie, and the venom was still in the process of being sucked out of her body.

**The mistake would be the reason,**

'Alicia Rivera is the blame for all of this' Cam thought as he walked home another day empty-handed in the game of love. Even after spending about five hundred dollars on trying to win back Massie, he still didn't have her. Massie just wasn't going to forgive him.

_"I give up." Cam said as he and Josh kicked the soccer ball back and forth between the two of them. _

_"You can't give up now. You are so close to winning her back." Josh said as he thought of the conversation he had with Claire. She told him that Massie was definitely on the fence on forgiving Cam and breaking up with Derrick to be with Cam again._

_"Okay, I won't give up just yet, but I certainly hope that Alicia doesn't come back to ruin this."_

If only Cam knew what would happen next.

**The cheater would be the cause of the black hole.**

Two weeks later, Massie and Cam were brought together by an unexpected event no one had saw coming. It wasn't the way they wanted to meet again, but it was the way they were destined to meet.

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Alicia Maria Rivera," The priest said as everyone in the seats had grown silent. _

_This isn't what anyone wanted to do, but they knew they had to come to remember the Spanish beauty who had ultimately had taken her own life. No one knew how much, she was hurting on the inside, and no one could have saved her from this fate. _

Who knew that Cam Fisher could break a heart beyond repair?

**A woman scorned is nothing but a memory,**

A week later, the pair was reunited once again but this time it was by Alicia's parents. It turns out she had a letter for them to read. It was an awkward situation to be in, because Cam didn't know if Alicia ever told her parents about him.

_"Alicia had asked for us to give this to you if anything happened to her, but we never thought she meant it." Mrs. Rivera said as she handed the letter to Massie to read, and then she left Massie and Cam alone to read the letter._

_"If you are reading this then it means I had went through with taking my own life," Massie paused to look at Cam with guilt in her eyes, and Cam felt the tears fall down from his own eyes. "You two are the reason for my ultimate downfall, because my heart is broken beyond repair. Death was the only answer to my problems, and I ask you only one thing; be together. You two deserve a life of misery for what you put me through, and as it pains me to say this, but you two are destined to be with one another. Love, Alicia."_

The letter was short, but it had a strong message behind it the once lovers had caused a death of one of someone they once considered a good friend. Their love was stronger than they once both thought.

**A story with a message to be told,**

Cam Fisher had got what he wanted all along, and that was being Massie Block's only boyfriend for the rest of their lives. He would eventually ask her to marry him when they were old enough, and from there they would have kids together. The only question remaining though is, are they truly happy together?

_"What are we going to tell our children when they ask how we fell in love? Because I certainly do not want them knowing we only got together because of a death wish." Massie Block asked her now again boyfriend, Cam Fisher one day when they were hanging out in his bedroom._

_"Well we could lie, and tell them we always loved one another and breaking up was a mistake for us. We could tell them anything we wanted, because they will never question us." Cam said without any hesitation. He knew little kids believed anything their parents told them._

_"Lying is what got us in this situation to begin with." Massie stated._

Cam didn't try to convince Massie ever again to lie about their situation, because she was right lying had got them into this horrible situation. They just didn't love one another like they had before.

**A truth dying to be uncovered,**

A year had passed since Alicia Rivera had took her own life, and it also marked the one year Massie and Cam had gotten back together. The year had been rough on the couple, because they didn't trust one another which caused strain on their relationship.

_"She's gone." Cam said to Josh Hotz when he had finally made his way to Cam's house to discover why his best friend was in a frenzy._

_"No, she can't be. I'm sure she just left to find a new place for the both of you." Josh said trying to reassure Cam that Massie wouldn't leave him._

_"If that was the case then why did she take all of her things? She left me for him." Cam told him flatly, because he knew it was coming. _

_He saw how unhappy she was, and he knew she wanted out. _

**A moral for society to be learned.**

Three years passed since Alicia Rivera took her life, because Cam Fisher loved Massie Block and not her. The Spanish beauty is nothing but a fallen memory. It took Cam Fisher three years to realize he loved Alicia, but when he had finally come to this conclusion it was a little too late.

_"She is marrying Derrick tomorrow." Josh told Cam as they meet up at a bar downtown Manhattan to talk about their lives. _

_Josh was already married to his long time girlfriend, Claire Lyons, but Cam had yet to find anyone who dazzled him in anyway. _

_"That's great, I am happy for her and Derrick. I didn't love her, and I have realized that," Cam paused as he took another shot of Vodka. The liquor burned against his throat. "I only wanted her back, because I no longer had her."_

Yes, Cam Fisher was more screwed up than Lindsay Lohan when it came to the game of love, but he is working hard to fix that. He doesn't want to be anything like the person he used to be before. The only problem is, the love of his life died three years ago because of him. Massie Block on the other hand had turned out to be the only winner in this deadly affair, and it was because she learned to move on and mend her broken heart instead of live in fear of having a broken heart.

**_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."-Johnny Deep._**

* * *

**Review it maybe? Wow, it's amazing what you can come up with when you let your mind wander and just let the story come to you instead of forcing it. Six pages, but I hope it give you a better ending than the first two chapters. **


End file.
